


Like Father, Like Son (a weird Naruto fanfic)

by Dashy_Kun



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slow Burn, Weird Plot Shit, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashy_Kun/pseuds/Dashy_Kun
Summary: (okay one thing straight this isn't incest or a smut or anything like that this is just a mixture of some fatherly and brotherly love and some yaoi idk he has a weird mind so I just jumbled it together in some Chapters not allIf you don't like why did you read hmmm exactly caught ya so I don't want any negative things this is for people who idk I guess likes this haha but this is a little yaoiAs relationshipsNaruto x SasukeKakashi x IrukaKiba x ShinoNo Sakura she a hoeAnd some others from suprise sooo yeah enjoy what this is





	1. Daddy's Baby Fox

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my weird ass friend luke who is a furry here you go ya weeb 

Minato POV (yeah he ain't dead in this story)

"I just get more and more complaints from Iruka and the rest of the leaf village Naruto this Naruto did that why did my son have to be such a troublemaker (sigh)"

At this rate I can't concentrate on being hokage with him running around doing these ridiculous stunts and I warn him and warn him to stop but it's like he doesn't care...kushina darling what would you do

"Minato!!!"

I look as who barges in a silver haired ninja with a mask to hide some of his face or known as the copycat ninja "Kakashi Hatake" and next to him is my rebellious teenage son with him struggling to get out of his grip actually there's something different about Kakashi's hai- it's Pink?

"What is it Kakashi" as Hokage I tried my best not to laugh he looks so funny like that but I put my serious face and hear the more complaining

"Look at this your son!! Did this to me I caught him mixing my shampoo with hair dye!!" He said actually angrily wow he usually is laid back and puts his best to put a smile on 

"It wasn't me it was Sasuke!!! I'm being blamed for something I didn't do!!" My son that has my smile when I lie guess it runs in the family

"Why would Sasuke Uchiha dye Kakashi's hair Pink?" I say in a disbelief voice

"Because he's a baka!!!!" He exclaims loudly

.."and your a dobe Naru" a voice says next to the opened door to reveal a blue haired boy with a eyes of annoyance

"S-Sasuke what are you doing here"

"Hn" all he says 

"I'm here to clear my name and for you to pay up since you got caught told you no one can escape Kakashi's grasp"

"You Basta-" he stops as soon as he sees his father's eyes with a look that will make you fall down on your tracks"

"What were you about to say Naruto Uzumaki" his father says with a cold voice

"N-nothing" he manages just to say

"Good anyways Sasuke seems you were apart of this as well hmm?"

"N-no this was all Naruto!!" He says to defend his name in all of this 

"But you dared naruto didn't you and don't you dare lie to me"

My eyes shot at him seeing straight through his Sharingan seeing further and seeing himself shiver just from my words he slowly nods his head in defeat guess sometimes a Uchiha has to lose 

"My my I wonder what Itachi would think of this whole incident I expected much better of you to know how foolish this was the both of you and I know Itachi will be very disappointed in this reckless behavior so will i"

"N-No please don't tell him you don't know what h-he'll do p-please Mr.Hokage please I don't wanna go through i-it"

Sasuke is trembling and crying just watching him makes me feel bad for the poor child I decide to give him a chance until I heard a annoyed an cold voice next to the door jeez why is everyone in my damn office today 

"No need to tell" I look to see a tall cloaked man barely see his face just his eyes with no emotion in his face just pure annoyance

"Sasuke were going home now" he says so coldly 

I feel Sasuke hide behind me with tugging my cloak he is shivering still with tears streaming down his eyes

"Sasuke Uchiha stop this nonsense and come here now" he says more angrily

Sasuke slowly looks up at me and with so much emotion like he is terrified staring into my soul I see a child horrified 

"Enough of this" as he instantly teleports behind Sasuke grabbing his hand tightly and starts walking away

"Wait!!" 

He turns back to me 

And bows

"Yes 4th Hokage"

"If I see any marks that can't be removed. you itachi will be given worse"

Itachi looks terrified from my words and his brother looked shocked he never saw his older brother scared  
But he nods and the Uchiha brothers vanish towards to the clan entrance

I turn my attention towards my son still struggling out of Kakashi's grasp

"As for Kakashi I'm very sorry for this incident I will take care of this but you should keep that look I bet Iruka will like it" 

Kakashi's eyes go wide and blushes a little under the mask as he let's Naruto go and walks out the room

I look to see Naruto who tries to leave by making no sound

"Naruto Uzumaki come here now"

He slowly walks with his head down to ashamed to look at his father

"Would you like to explain your act of stupidity" 

He looked at me with clench fists and with his teeth gritting 

"Why should I it's not like you would care"

My eyes open wide from this statement what does he mean

"So is this a cry for attention or do you have something to say"

"You have no fucking idea what I would love to say to you old man"

Once again my eyes are wide and I'm beginning to lose my patience

"Naruto you do not speak to me like that"

"It's your fault!!!"

..what? What does he mean

"What's my fault Naruto"

"Everything you made me a beast to the village no one talks to me no one comes up to me they all fear me because of you I didn't choose to have the nine tails I didn't want to be a host I wanted to be just a regular kid with friends and a father I get to spend time with instead of always being in here or somewhere else! Iruka is more of a father than you!!!" 

I'm completely in shock this is how he feels I can't imagine the pain he's been holding in but still he had no reason to yell at me like that

"Listen Naruto yes I may be the reason your hated and feared and I know I'm not their all the time and Iruka has overpassed me on the father side but, I only did it because I know you would be a powerful ninja one day that will learn how to control it and surpass me and become Hokage and in order to do this you must make people feel safe and be a hero of the leaf village you will change many people's hearts naruto..son I'm sorry for all of this but you need to understand i will always be a father to you and I will protect and love you forever no matter what cost I won't let anyone lay one hand on you your my little fox and my baby boy"

I saw tears down his cheek as he quickly wrapped his arms around me his tears soaking my clothing I pull him closer and sooth him and stroke his yellow hair I haven't had him this close since he was a baby I hear him sniffing and have a smile

"I l-love you dad"

Those words made me tear up my little fox I swore to her I would take care of him and lead him in a path of happiness I will I promise you Kushina 

"Now I'm sorry my little fox but you need to be put in your place I know a warning won't do anything anymore so I'm going to use your mother's method she used before on my students when they caused me trouble

"Wait what" his eyes are in pure horror

I grab him by the wrist and pull him towards the couch where I balance him on my lap with him struggling to get out of my grasp

"Dad what are you doi- ow!! His words get cut off but a slap down his bottom

"Putting you in your place" is all I say as I raise my hand again putting a little chakra in not go to overboard and slap again

"Dad that hur- oww" he cries out

I don't like seeing him like this but I can't give him any other choice 

SLAP SLAP SLAP SlAP SlAP SlAP SlAP SlAP SlAP SlAP SlAP SlAP SlAP SlAP SlAP SlAP SlAP SlAP SlAP SlAP

He tries to get out I hold him tighter  
And start lecturing

"Naruto Uzumaki I'm very disappointed in you causing so much trouble SLAP and never learning from your mistakes just because your my son doesn't mean you can get away with mischief SLAP if you want people to respect you and not fear you will not do this cause it gives them more reason to be aware of you SLAP If you continue this way I will have no worries of you being on my lap again SLAP do you understand me SLAP"

"Y-Yes I Pr-Promise I swear I'll stop!!!"  
He cries out 

"Good"

I lay a few more and then pulled his pants back up and laid him on my lap with him clinging onto me for dear life silently shushing him 

"Shh shh it's okay now Daddy's here shhh"

I hear more tears and hearing the pain in his voice god how did Kushina did this to the others

"I-Im s-so s-sorry" he says with tears streaming down still

"Shh it's okay now daddy's got you shh"

Stroking his hair yellow hair like mine in a soothing manner rubbing his back silently hearing no cries anymore as little snores holding him and laying him down in his room to sleep as I walking out I heard

"Dad can you sleep with me tonight"  
(Not that way you filthy viewers)

I walk over and lay down on the bed grabbing the sheets and blankets and covering both of us with his head on my shoulder cuddling next to me with a smile on his face

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

Can you ask? 

I was a little confused and thought what then I haven't said these words since he was 3 

"Whose daddy's baby fox?"

He blushes from embarrassment but responds "I am"

"Idk why I did this oh wait it's For you Luke glad you enjoy this you freaky weirdo also for others it's just a phase I swear XD like or idk do whatever you do"


	2. Foolish Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm you know part 2 right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this....luke you freak

Sasuke POV (Dimwad POV TBH)

My eyes are bursting with tears  
As Itachi's grip gets tighter as I keep trying to escape we reach our house  
Slamming the door as we enter his cloak gets stuck in the door I quickly make my escape running upstairs to my room locking it go in the corner hear footsteps going up the stairs and  a loud bang on my door "Sasuke Uchiha open this door" he says quietly but I hear the anger in his words  
I go further in the corner hiding in the dark "you have to the count of three to open this door you brat"

I don't wanna no leave me alone I get up and grab my bag throwing anything I can find "1" I open the window "2" and start to crawl out "3" with that its happened so fast my door being blown my eyes stand in shock that's how strong he is I make my way out running towards the abandon building when I look up to the moon see someone with the eyes of death showing his sharingan but something is different "Tsukuyomi!" His eyes look like pinwheels wait is that "Mangekyou Sharingan!?"

All of a sudden everything is white and red what is going on oh no I'm in a genjutsu aren't I I look to see Itachi so many of them looking at me all saying "Foolish Little Brother" what the hell is going on I see myself backing up in a corner and crying I run to myself and he just looks up with the same eyes and makes me fall back on the floor I don't know what's going on "Sasuke!! Sasuke" that voice is that Naruto?! "Sasuke I'm leaving you for your brother he's way more fun to play around with" with him sticking his tongue out and puts his lips on itachi's all of a sudden millions appear the same thing "it's not real"  
I repeat my head is hurting what's going on wait it's genjutsu "Release!!!"  
Nothing's happening he's more powerful than me "You Bastard you are the worst brother ever you take everything I have I hate you!!" I scream out and with that the clones disappear and everything looks like normal is this still a genjutsu is it another trick up his sleeve

"Hn" all I hear from someone behind me

"Your finished anyways" wait what just happened all of a sudden I feel so much pain on my back side a stinging pain grows more and more wait what that doesn't make any sense 

"I placed you under a genjutsu from the start instead of you feeling the pain you felt I felt sparing some mercy on you and let you experience something worse than your real punishment a Illusion of the one you care about being taken away from me"

My eyes were full of anger and my fist clenching together my teeth gritting 

"Oh little brother do you need to feel more of the actual pain you experienced hmm?" 

I quickly unclenched my fist and my eyes faded in fear with a smile on his face (a fake one) 

I shook my head and when I was about to leave he stopped me and made me look in his eyes 

"Sasuke your punishment isn't finish you'll sit here in the corner hands behind your back and for making me look like a terrible person next to the hokage you will be grounded for the next 3 weeks do I make myself clear"

I didn't say anything until he grabbed my chin and made me look up to him with his eyes looking through my soul

"Do I make myself clear little brother"

I nod "yes Itachi" I run crying towards my room locking my door and crying in my sleep 

No comfort no love just cruelness all the time he hates me he put me under that terrible jutsu he's such a prick I hate him!!!

The pain just gets worse no marks that can't be removed though so I should be fine I just need to sleep why would he put me through that seeing him with Naruto it made me so mad all the replicas just that it's just wrong pervert he's worse than Kakashi

I wonder how Naruto went through maybe with some actual love and care after all Itachi finds tears and love pitiful and a cry for attention when i was in that jutsu it felt like days but it was only 5 minute I don't wanna experience that but I'm not powerful enough to take him down but I can't really hate him sometimes he's the only one I have left as family i don't know why he didn't just go be something better he gave it all up to take care of me I don't know what to think anymore maybe that's why he hates me I ruined his life took his dreams away from him God I'm such a disappointment 

"Hn stop thinking that"

My eyes wide wait what how did you 

"Shhh go back to sleep"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh well....yeahhh


	3. Rule #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo came back for more...great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate...me luke loves the bubblegum bitch

Sasuke POV (ihu so much for now)

"After a week from I don't wanna talk about it I can't get that damn image out of my head Naruto with Itachi that bastard why would he do that it's not that I even like him he just messing with my brain but, if I didn't like him why is he on my mind still ugh...it's too hard to admit after that day in the classroom

(Flashback you know when I think?)

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno (Hoe), and Sasuke Uchiha (prick)"

Sakura's jumping up in happiness her inner thoughts telling her she scored the best team her eyes with love hearts how clueless is she?. the, I look to see Naruto close up to my face looking at me Irritating me god such a Dobe then all of a sudden in a flash his lips are on mine my face shocked so was his what the hell?!!!! I didn't know what to do what the hell is going on so I leave it or nah after like 3 seconds I hear a loud slam that disconnects our lips with Sakura screaming and not sure crying "you idiot what do you think you're doing?!!!!" With Naruto cleaning his face and can tell was in pain I just was still in shock but it pulled it off in a cool way looking as much of a prick I already am I run home and lock myself in my room just covering my face in shame did I enjoy it or hated it and on other things 

"HOW DID THAT FUCKER KNOW!!!!!!!" my inner thoughts scream in my head

I had no evidence so how did he think of that oh wait I recall him cleaning my room and theirs a picture of Kakashi and the rest of team 7 but next to Naruto is a heart sticker "it was not for him!! Well, it was but it was supposed to mean for others the love for the team!!!"....I mean it could be that or something else 

"You make it to obvious you know that"

What the hell...who is that is that me or is that someone else 

"Hn maybe you should play a little game with Naruto the first rule is to have fun (reference) test him out"

What I can't do that that's to cruel what if likes me too that's just a dick move

"Well you won't know unless you find out but let me tell you rule number 2 is when you're done you better be the first to run or else things can mess up quick"

What do you mean and what are these rules for 

"Well, there the rules to be a... You'll find out soon enough anyways until next time is when you get to number 3 and boy you don't and do want that to happen until next time Sasuke Uchiha"

Wait who are you?!

"... (No comment)

Damn it well should I believe this maybe it'll make me forget this whole ordeal with my dickish brother it's not like Minato wasn't worse still...I wonder how he is Naruto..."

(Kakashi POV)

Damn Naruto making my hair pink even though I got compliments from others except for Asuma he laughed his ass off and I felt like grabbing him by the collar and give him hell but, I can't do that must keep my cool even if it is with that troublemaker just like his mother always picking fights and will always be foolish ya know oh God I'm picking it up again no no only Uzumaki's do that I'm a Hatake son of the white fang Classified Jounin and Leader of Team 7 with our troubled Uchiha and our obsessive yandere and of course our Numbskull ninja   
Who can ask for a better team...I can a bit

"Walking towards Ino's business or flower shop maybe I should look why Is Asuma here? Seems probable for you know who no surprise I enter with him turning away from Ino and looking at me looking nervous and shocked to see me "K-Kakashi!"  
I give off a smile from under my mask and a little wave "Hm awe are those for me?" He looks more embarrassed   
"Hn you wish Loverboy," he says Sarcastically I decide to have a little fun with him payback for making fun of me "Oh wait are those for Kur-" as fast as he can he shut my mouth and looked me with eyes of bloody murder "don't you dare say anything"  
Can't shut me up that quickly Asuma   
"Oh sorry you go and enjoy your time with *cough* Kurenai *cough* as his eyes look like a death glare I put on a nervous smile and quickly ran out "paybacks a bitch" I yelled 

"This day ends like every other same thing and same training seeing the kids try to sneak under my mask while I read these Incredible books the girl is such a bother in this story but the guy is so charming and sweet   
I close my eyes as I walk down wishing for someone to just bump into me and we'll fall in love instantly   
Will that day ever come I sigh and look up at the sky looking at the Hokage tower "Minato..." All of a sudden I feel like I collided with a strong figure making me fall down on the hard ground ow what the hell  
I look up rubbing my head I see papers everywhere and some person collecting them "no no the reports can't lose them must get them to the Hokage" I get up and grab a paper hmm team reports must be from Intel or something "hey you dropped this"   
As soon as I said that the person turned around and my eyes opened wide he had a smile rubbing his neck with a scar on the edge of his temple wonder what happened "oh thanks, sorry about that should of not rush hope you're okay"

"Oh no problem I guess I always mess up sometimes"

He looked up at me and his smile ended did I say something 

"Wait a minute I know you your Kakashi Hatake your always late on your reports I remember you saying that I have to stay up late for you and that other one Asuma!!" He said a little mad and frustrated"

What do I say is he angry at me? 

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you went through that I'll be sure to try my best to not make them late so will Asuma"  
I said with a half smile

"Oh it's alright just don't be that late like you were last time," he said with a huge grin hmm reminds me of Naruto 

I look at my book and its covers are full of dirt and messy oh no I almost start to tear up rest in peace my friend 

"Oh no, I'm sorry I'll pay you back I swear what book is it? I have a friend that works at the bookstore I can get you a copy in a jiffy"

Wait what...

"Uh um well....how do I say this..."  
I say so low I can't even understand myself  I just show the book and his facial expression changes oh God he thinks I'm weird or a pervert

"Oh well...okay no problem! I'll get you another copy of that" he said cheerfully

"Um, thanks oh I never got your name?" I say...real smooth 

"Oh silly old me it's Iruka Umino"

Hmm that name sounds familiar it's like someone always talks about him 

"Wait do you know who Naruto Uzumaki is?"  I ask

"Well, of course, he was my student so was Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha your whole team haha me and him are very close like I'm his second father when Minato isn't around"

That explains it

"So let me guess Naruto did that to you that silly boy I gotta teach him a lesson, to be honest"

"Oh don't worry I heard Minato did a great lesson on for him"

"Hmm oh that technique I was thinking just taking ramen privileges   
Poor Naruto then again he is a troublemaker" keeps that grin on wow so carefree"

"Oh you don't know the half of it," I say with a laugh 

"I guess not he's been distant recently but anyways it was nice meeting you Kakashi I must get these reports to Intel and by the way maybe Naruto gave you a favor you look good with that hairdo any woman would be lucky, haha well see ya"

He said walking away or running towards the hokage tower he was so I can't explain it sweet and nice I guess and compliment my hairdo guess maybe I'll wish to bump into him ago maybe Naruto gave me a opportunity haha...who am I kidding I'm just  deluding myself but then again he sure was kind hmm maybe I can take a chance Iruka...what a adorable name for once I'm proud of this hair I stop thinking and grab a quick bite at ichiraku Ramen and rest waiting for another day to turn by waiting for another time I get to see Iruka again if only time can tell....

(Luke what are you doing to me ahhhh anyways.. whoever will read this glad you liked it or hated it whatever you decide see you all next time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhh...


	4. Overprotective (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...don't ask don't tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok fine generic as fuck boiiii

Naruto POV 

"Jesus, I'm still in pain from the other day god at least he didn't use all of his chakras power still I wonder how Sasuke is as I recall his brother came in so swiftly and I saw the defeat and fear in his eyes as soon as he saw him looking at him with seeing past his Sharingan I was quite terrified of his appearance as well. 

(Flashback)

As I was being scolded by Kakashi Sensei and my father I look to see Sasuke terrified and backing up when I look up I see a tall figure standing next to the doorway pretty slim as well but his face I can barely see from wearing that damn cloak I see his eyes   so deadly like nightshade looking at Sasuke with so much hate like my father always shown me when I get in too much trouble. 

"No need to tell," his cold soulless voice says from across the room 

I even feel Kakashi's body shiver from those words when I look back I see Sasuke hiding behind my dad shaking as well poor Sasuke I watch the whole scene unfolds until he moves so fast and grabs Sasuke's hand and as they were heading for the door I hear my father stop them at their tracks and say so darkly.

"If there are bruises that can't be removed you will be given worse Itachi Uchiha" 

With Itachi's face turning a different expression and nods and left like a flash to their house the last thing I saw was Sasuke's glare at me and half frown hmm reminds me of Neji when he gets pissed.

After that, I haven't talked to Sasuke since and we see each other every mission but guess this week is too busy I assume still I question why is he even on my mind all of a sudden I mean we are teammates and sort of friends he's like a brother to me, to be honest.

I would risk anything for my teammates and the ones I care and love and most importantly the leaf village anything to not be hated and for them to acknowledge me for who I am Naruto Uzumaki the future to be Hokage just like my father even though I'm the son of the Hokage people see me as a dangerous and destructive thing and I guess I kind of make them believe it more with the pranks I pull off to get some attention but we all know how that ended up last time owie... 

"God you're such a drama queen sometimes" 

What the who is that?! 

"You still don't remember me well wouldn't blame you after all your father was the one to blame for that Hn think he would keep me silent for long so was your mother such a troublesome"

Wait how do you know my mother and my father?!

"Hmm? Minato and Kushina guess they never told you huh? Typical Minato hiding secrets."

Wait a minute are you the nine tails inside me is that who I'm talking too?!

"Knock Knock Numbskull yes I'm the Nine-Tails Fox or my name Kurama god they were right you truly are Clueless."  

Wait a second I'm not Clueless you dumb fox!

"Hn keep telling yourself that kid well anyways nice talking to you I'm getting tired of this bore some  conversation of ours"

Wait!! I need to ask you a question.

"What is it?"

"How did my mother die? My father won't tell me he said she just passed away from an illness but I don't believe him from his expression on his face when he told me"

"Well that's simple it was y-"

"Naruto!!!!"

My father barges in with a chakra coming from his hand in his fingertips he holds me down and put his hand on my forehead.

"Memory Erasing Technique!"

"How can he do that only one person can wield that I think at least" (think it was filler?) 

Fathe- my eyes go blank and my memory is scattered as I land on the floor cant get up and shut my eyes what was he about to say...after this jutsu I won't even know I pass out nothing to remembered.

"Damn you Minato!!!"

Minato POV 

That was too close nice try Nine-Tails  
It's complete I let go and lay him down hearing the quiet snores from my little fox I shut the door making my way to my office I can't risk another chance that damn fox won't keep shut if he knows the truth Kushina he'll blame himself and me as well what would you do darling...

His memory for today should be gone he needs a distraction from all of this mess but what...

Maybe

Love.

Wait no way not yet not ever I need my little fox to myself and no one else well not literally he is growing up fast maybe it's time for the talk? Oh god no not yet he must be shielded from everything it's too risky sometimes I get the feeling I'm way too overprotective Jeez, who knew parenting would be this hard Kushina...  

Heyo dashy kun here glad you enjoyed I guess or not or hated it and hate me...nahhh just kidding leave a like or nice and mean review anything I guess (sometimes  luke with your requests jk haha ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a high road to hell yeah!!!


	5. Fillers Suck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tbh it's a whole filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw you guys I'm going home....(reference)

Minato POV

I walk down the trail of lotuses falling to the floor, I dash to the tree and climb it remembering the day when I saw her nickname come in use

(Flashback)

I watch her from not a far distance being picked on by that kid and his older brother? He brought him into this she's putting a lot of energy living up to her nickname "The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero" why does everyone make fun of her because of her hair he grabbed her dragging her while she's crying and screams and in my shock beats up him up after that clone jutsu and the kunai threw...

The two brothers scramble, she looks up at me (crap I've been spotted)

She says a few accusations towards me and runs away leaving a strand of her hair connected to the tree with that kunai

I remember when she first arrived saying "My Name is Kushina Uzumaki ya know and I will be the first woman Hokage" (I think can't remember what she exactly said)

I remember everyone laughing at her and calling her tomato while I see the evil in her eyes taking down anyone who called her that

I glimpse at her she saw me, but she just turned away with a frown I wouldn't blame her

"I wanna be Hokage as well that's my dream" I shout out so she won't be the only one she still dismissed me as probably making fun of her

One day in class I didn't see her and for some reason I got quite worried and I went back to see if anyone even knew no one even cared so I gave up and went back to the place where I met her but, when I got there I saw a trail of strains of red hair instantly I knew it was hers it had to be I grabbed my things and went to her house I saw her door open no one inside then I knew something was wrong I went back and followed the trail of strain hair then after for so long almost about to reach the land of fire I finally saw the trail end and hear some rope and someone falling I look to see 4 guys and Kushina!!! I quickly think they can be highly skilled what do I do then I remember what my master told me "when you are figuring out to either engage a battle or not always remember do what you think needs to be done and think about the person you're doing for"

I could do this

As 4 lightning flashes all you hear is bodies on the floor with seeing her still walk does she not know I grab her and carry her up to the highest tree and stand to look at the moon and beauty of the woods untie her and she stares at me "how did you find me?"   
I close my eyes and say with a grin

"Well you left quite a trail I knew it was yours no one can have that scent and red hair except for you" her face lights up and has a smile

We stay there for a couple of seconds look into each other's eyes and we go back to the ground she explains the whole ordeal of the Kumogakure escorting her since she has a special chakra they want to use for their advantage she told me she hated her hair but she loved it because of me and we fell in love with one day me cooking for her and she barges in exclaiming "a baby!" I walk over to her shocked "a baby?" She shakes her head and says happily "I'm gonna be a mother ya know" then I realize "I'm going to be a father" we keep repeating before she embraces me I remember everything that, that day held for us we were going to be a happy family with our future boy "Naruto"

Pacing back and forth

Seeing her tears staring at her child

"Naruto.. he has your hair Minato ya know"

Tears well up in me as well

Our family

Our perfect family

"Minato take care of our child please let him know the 3 lessons raise him to be the hero we all need give him plenty of cuddles and kisses don't let him say ya know? A lot but it does run in the family, after all, she tries to laugh but she coughs blood"

My face eyes widened as the nine tails nail in her "Naruto...be the best you can be and find love when your ready and Minato my love...I love you so much...wish we spent more time with him but I leave that duty to you don't let him end up with being a little trouble and no bad words either then again he's my child he'll have a phase of it just like me..... thank you for making me feel like I was a human being and gifting me this beautiful child....Seal

With that a white light flashes and it all went down from there Kushina...it should've been me it should have both of us why...did you I'm a failure as a husband and father

As soon as I said that I feel a someone struck me in the head making me fall back

"Minato Sensei!! What are you doing on the floor the whole ABNU was looking for you!" I hear someone yell at me I look up it's Kakashi with reading that perverted book

"I'm sorry for worrying you I guess i just knocked out haha" I laugh which gets me a glare from now is Jiraiya!!??

Getting my ear dragged towards the hokage tower

"Oww hey master stop that"

"Hn I come back and you can't even be a little more mature you sure are the same Minato"

I get up and go to get a drink with my master drinking and flirting at least trying with the girls for his research telling me his explorations of the world and asks me what's new here   
As usual it ends up with him getting drunk and me having to hold him down as the girls escape and kick me instead of the real pervert wonder what Naruto would think he would probably come up a silly nickname maybe..."Is that pervy sage?"

I see my son staring at us weird then I wonder "what are you doing here you should be in bed Naruto!!! This is no place for children"

With him dashing home

"Hey Minato maybe he got the pervy side from me aye"

My face is red and in anger with a slam to the head

"You will not turn my son into your younger self got it" i said coldly

Speaking as a hokage would

"Yeah yeah whatever well you should of told me that before I taught him a new jutsu last time I was here" he said smirking

I grab him lifting him up by the collar

"What new jutsu" I say as deadly as I could

Naruto POV

"Reverse Harem Jutsu!"

As I show the entire class

"Iruka-Sensei" has him blasting off with his nose bleeding and his face red

"Naruto you little"

The whole class laughs and I gain some attention not enough yet shoot what else maybe pervy sage will give me another type

Minato POV

"He what!!"

I see my son with his hand trapped in Iruka's grip

"He well..why don't you show him Naruto let him have his opinion"

"Ok! Reverse Harem Jutsu!"

With 5 girls standing next to me all naked with like clouds or smoking covering you know what

If Kushina was here

"You idiot how can you let this happen!!!" Smashing my head with her fists millions of times

"I'm sorry Kushina!!"

Instead my face is blushing with falling back having a nose bleed

This is so wrong....

"Hey Minato I got those Papers you asked for and...." I hear a stack of papers drop and someone fell to the floor and of course it was Kakashi in his perverted fantasy just like Jiraiya

"Naruto!!!"

"Jiraiya!!!"

Your both dead.

**"** **Doops** **a boop hey listen I know it's bad like it's a filler yo but listen to me you'll get the true story with some** **wacks** **and some yacks but I can't fucking rhyme like** **bee** **for shit anyways ya fool like or hate I don't give a shit actually I do a little leave a comment down below what is this YouTube on other words fuck you luke for making me do this ya jerk** **yowww** **"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your ass just got Looney tuned (reference)


	6. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's sick yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke's sick soooo here

Sasuke POV 

(Sorry for the shitty punctuation and grammar it's like 4:00 am exhausted haha)

"Another day sitting next to the obsessed yandere at least she's not crazy than Yuno, and then the dobe with his dumb grin and eating ramen while waiting for Kakashi Sensei to instruct us to do today I watch as he gobbles it drinks the juice while he burps loudly with Sakura coming over to him and slamming his face with her fist 

"You idiot ever heard of covering your mouth!!" she screeches loudly.

I can't happen to smirk In his direction watching as he rubs his head.

(Jesus...Sakura must have Fists of Steel) I thought 

A puff of smoke appears on top of the gate with a silv- wait I mean a pink haired ninja stands before us (he hasn't changed it yet good one Naruto)  
I try to hold in my laughter.

"Sorry I was late I was helping a dog out of a tree" with a smile under his mask.

(Yeah right how many times have you used this excuse)

I shake my head while Sakura brings her crazy side and screeches probably making Kakashi half deaf.

After that, we were assigned to get some rich no good old lady's cat and you might have guessed Naruto made it a living hell took 2 hours and Sakura was flirting with me the entire time not letting me concentrate just another day for Team 7 I suppose.

After that, hell we ran ourselves to Ichiraku's Ramen stand and I'm guessing Kakashi wasn't happy since he said "my treat" as soon as those words came out, Naruto automatically charged 5 bowls of Miso Ramen with extra Pork as I see Kakashi's face Inflate and looks like he's about to cry I decide to shed some mercy on him and ordered one   
Sakura did as well.

As Naruto looks like he's about to pass out Kakashi vanishes and Sakura waves goodbye as do I but, carry the dobe home since he says quote "Sasukeee I can't move I feel sick...."  
(That's what you get for eating that much Dobe) 

I open the door and lay him down on his bed I look to see Naruto's Picture frame of the team I remember when we took that i dreaded the entire thing from the look of it.

Then I see as his eyes close for a quick second a paper on the floor while grabbing it swiftly, and stuffing it in my pocket. (totally not a thief) 

All of a sudden he rushes to the bathroom...oh God don't tell me...as soon as I said that i heard the most disgusting sounds...(ahh disgusting)

I hear sniffles and he seems to be in pain is he crying i mean I know it's painful but I didn't expect him to cry 

(A/N I fucking cry for some reason when it happens it's literally acid coming out of your damn mouth it sucks!)

"Naruto?" I walk towards the bathroom and well he quickly changes his mood with the stupid grin 

"What happened oh this...oh it was nothing just to much working out and eating i guess hahaha..." His end laughter sounded like he was straight up lying plus the scratching back of your neck thing yeah the dobe is lying.

"Uh huh sure you okay then?" I ask sarcastically but I was concerned still

He nods and gives me a thumbs up   
"Believe it!!!"

(I'mma smash his face in that damn toilet If he does that again)

As soon as he said he threw up again and I saw it...ahhh sickkk...(well literally)

"Naruto!!!" I heard someone scream from downstairs that must be Minato 

"We're up here Mr.Hokage" I yell back as soon as I said that he instantly appears in a instant. (no wonder why he's called the yellow flash)

"As soon as he saw Naruto throwing up his facial expression automatically changed (uh oh overprotective mode engaged in 5,4,3,2,1

"Naruto are you okay!!...what's wrong...what happened...My baby fox!!...did you cause this Sasuke."

"He looked at me deadly and it was bad time when I let a smirk when he said baby fox I mean come on, I quickly turn my way to back to him and switch my expression to I'm Innocent kind of look!!"

"Um no of course not he overworked himself and ate ramen 5 miso ones" I said trying to sound as innocent as I could.

That damn glare sends shivers he is the Hokage and worse Overprotective he can chew me up and make Itachi make it worse.

"Naruto is that true" still sounding stern.

Naruto slowly nods

Minato sighs and rubs his temple  
"Naruto how many times did I say not to eat as much after your recovery" 

"I'm sorry I was just really hung- wait what recovery?"

Minato automatically has wide eyes and just fakes a smile and tries to make a excuse it looks

"A recovery from this tickle fight!!"

He grabs Naruto and quickly starts tickling him (what the fu-) 

Naruto laughs and smiles but has a red face from embarrassment trying to talk but can't 

"D-Dad Sasuke is here!!!"

He quickly stops and let's Naruto stand up only to fall flat down on the floor

"Oh I'm sorry my fox also Sasuke?"

I turn my way to Minato and he gives me a smile but, says in a deep cold voice "I know you wouldn't tell anybody about this right?, I wouldn't want my little fox to be made fun of."

I quickly shake my head and have enough of bravery in myself to say "Of course Mr.Hokage" (wouldn't say anything hehehe.....this guy is something else.

After, Naruto was resting and Minato was legit watching him like really close taking his temperature and everything I remember Sakura telling me but I wasn't paying attention "Hey Sasuke just a reminder there's a little sickness going on right now make sure to stay healthy for me I wouldn't want you to get sick" (oohhhh right..guess Naruto got it.)

I look back to him resting and as soon as Minato left he opened his eyes and pulled out Manga and read it (hmm pretty good naruto) 

(As I was about to leave needing to go home since I have nothing else to do with my life and Minato had to go to a mission right after he tucked him in telling he entrusted me with him welp you trusted the wrong guy Minato I smirk to myself.)

"Hey Sasuke" he says sickly

I turn back to him "yeah dobe?"

"Um...do you mind staying with me a bit" he says quietly that I can barely hear.

"Hn I don't feel like getting sick dobe" 

"Oh okay thanks for bringing me back see you later" he mumbles

He's playing the same crap he does with Minato all sad and incapable and it's actually working I can't believe I'm doing this... 

"Ok fine but just for a bit" 

His sad face went all happy

"Really! Awe Sasuke your the best!!" He exclaims

(I am the best giving my imagination a victory pose like Gai does)

I sit with him while he reads his manga it's Mirai Nikki (Future Diary)  
Nice pick Naruto. Sometimes it feels like we're in a manga...wait we could be I mean it has some of the similar elements wait it could be!? ----(error occurred) (no breaking the fourth wall!!!) Restart (rewinding to idk what number) 

"Damn Itachi must be worried I should be going as I was about to go I felt someone lay down on my lap I look down to see Naruto's head on my lap. (Wait what!!)

What do I do.....

I can't move I hear his soft snores and when I try to leave I heard the words "don't go stay..."

I froze I shock...wait what why is this happening right now I mean don't go he wants me to be here I can't do anything I'm defenseless he's sick and yeah I'll get sick!!!

"But, it's worth it isn't it"

Nope nope not you not right now

"Aww you know you miss me I'm you after all" 

Yeah my stupid self conscious

"Not quite but your close" 

Your telling me your inside me 

"Something like that I'm not a tailed beast I'm someone who was you long ago just in a different life and body" (whoever finished the ending you know who it is no spoilers!!) 

Wait what impossible who are you 

"I can't tell you that unfortunately yet but soon see you later and enjoy this chance Sasuke you only get few of these"

Wait what!!?...come back you bastard!!!

(No comment)

So weird but, I have to wait it out unfortunately I look back to see Naruto now on my shoulder with a smile his eyes close sleeping peacefully

I can't stop to smile he looks so what's that word "Cute" as I said that I stayed there closing my eyes hearing last words "Thank you" I just smirk and enter a deep sleep

Minato POV 

Damn being Hokage a curse and blessing not being able to take care of my son all the time when he is sick and the blessing is making sure everyone is okay and happy in Konoha.

I run home and see a tall figure standing next to the door step I start to sneak and pull out a kunai who can be outside my house at this time unless.... Naruto!

I start getting closer and was about to strike until both our Swift attacks were blocked damn!!

He backed up

"What business do you have here"

"Minato it's me Itachi" a cold voice says 

He comes out of the dark and I take a deep breath

"Damn Itachi what are you doing here this late you almost made me kill you" I say with a sigh.

"Hn like that would happen anyways I'm looking for Sasuke have you seen him" he says with a smirk.

That little ughhh

"No last time I saw him was...Naruto!!!" I quickly run in the house unlocking it and teleport to the hidden kunai I use for teleportation jutsu I open his door to see...Sasuke and Naruto sleeping together (not that way you know that.)

I walk towards seeing my son's head on Sasuke's shoulder sleeping with a smile on his face.

Itachi appears with a confused look but with a smile "so that's where he is he says quietly." 

They look so what's that word I haven't use since Naruto was born   
"Cute" is that it yeah that's definitely it.

I was about to walk over and wake them up so Sasuke can go home and I can spend time with my little fox I was quickly stopped by Itachi.

"Let them rest"

I was about to say something but something told me to not and let them sleep they look so peaceful I walk out with Itachi look back real fast to have a smile but a warning sign "Uchiha you better not get any ideas" heh who am I kidding Naruto is growing up but still I don't want him to get hurt and I still want him to be the only one he loves know it's selfish but he's all I have left soon he will leave me....no!! Never hope not I close the door.

They remind me of Kushina and I that day in the incident 

(Flashback) (you legit can't watch one damn episode without a damn flashback of the same scene over and over) 

"A baby"

She nods in excitement letting a little giggle 

"I'm gonna be a mother ya know!!"

"I'm going to be a father"

"I'm going to be a mother"

Back and forth till we reach ourselves she rest herself on my shoulder and we laid down so happy soon to have a baby boy named by my sensei "Naruto"

(End Flashback)

I get interrupted by my thoughts  
By a tap on my shoulder

"Hey Minato why don't we have a bet"

I look at him curiously 

"What bet are we talking about"

As soon as he explains it

I smile and nod

"Deal"

"Beware The Uchiha's win no matter what"

I look back at him 

"Not this time." I say with a smile looking back at Sasuke and Naruto shutting the door completely.

Not looking back at this silly bet 

I can see it now

With one down on knees and one rolling their eyes

(Kushina our little fox is growing up.)

"Omg finally I'm exhausted sorry for the time I was having some writer's block hope you enjoy and have a good day also "Luke your a fudging furry"

Also this

Me : so how did you like the chapter?

Minato : trying best not to kill you but we'll see in the end

Me : alrighty then how about you Sasuke

Sasuke *punches me" you bastard I'mma get sick now!!!

Naruto : *giggle*

Me : god what have I brought myself into 

Minato : *smiling with cracking his fists* your worst nightmare

Me : *gone with no witnesses*

"Fucking luke!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made him more sick with my shitty grammar


	7. Uchiha Gone Bad (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He mad....he bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tired.... don't expect much

Sasuke's POV

I start to open my eyes as I look to hear loud snoring, waking me up from my slumber. (jeez itachi can't snore that loud can he?)

I feel my neck killing me, from standing up as it seems. I look around to see a room and see...wait this isn't my room. I hear the snores closed and closer and feel like something heavy on shoulder, to see Naruto?! (Why is Naruto here Didn't I leave afterwards)

Then I remember...

"Don't leave"

Damn did I fall for that...idiot idiot!

As I try to get up, I hear him mumbling in his sleep as I get close to listen I hear the funniest things.

"Sakura..ugly"

"Stay away from...him you cow"

"Pervy sage I'm not going to use that jutsu to make you write..."

"Dad...were out of ramen",

"Ra-Rasen Shur-ike...n"

"Hinata...you ramen eating hoe..."  
(Totally not true loved how she beat him though) 

I felt like laughing, never saw this side of him I love it. I slowly start getting up and let him sleep straight, covering him and put back on my head band, making my way towards downstairs hearing talking is that Minato?. I peak under the stairs, trying to hear who he was talking to. 

"The Uchiha never lose"

"Well this time you will"

"We'll see about that"

"Well I better check up on them and see if they're okay" 

"Jeez your way overprotective like 5 minute intervals for you isn't it?" 

"Looks who's talking with you and your brother you won't even let him do anything"

"Says the one who puts Kunais over the whole house to transport it's called walking up the stairs" 

"Touche" 

"I do it to protect him which I can't always do as I realized that he can't fail and i can't fail him no matter how hard I am on him he's a Uchiha"

"You take it too far though you know you do...if you remember that time when he hid behind me and cried because he didn't want to see disappointed and pissed...also i didn't see no marks so guess you spared mercy I thank you for that he's just a kid."

"One troublesome one he reminds of me of myself a bit"

"Well you were once rebellious, until Danzo changed you to who you are"

"Yeah"

"Kushina would be proud of you already Abnu and protecting this village then again, she would beat you black and blue for not eating right"

"Yeah your wife was really something"

"Yeah..she was wasn't she"

"Anyways Itachi when you are going to tell him?"

Itachi...tell me what?

"I leave this village as soon as possible I don't want him to discover the truth of what I did" 

"It's not your fault it's mine I tried to find a way I did... but I failed you and the village I'm sorry"

"Minato don't feel sorry it wasn't your fault...it was mine to even accept it just know I always valued you... your a great hokage and father"

He's leaving me?... where.... why

"Please take care of Sasuke I beg of you...once he knows the truth he'll want to find me and kill me like I want him too I know he'll be a strong ninja that's the way"

"I will and Itachi remember if you ever want to come back you are welcomed anytime even if your a S Rank Criminal towards them"

"Thanks but no thanks I can't face and get you in trouble because of me Goodbye Minato"

As a door closed and heard a sigh and someone walking to the bathroom, I had many questions I need answered.

Is Itachi in trouble....he's leaving me he can't!

I run towards the door, and before I can make it, I felt me slam into someone like they instantly appeared with looking up to see Minato with a serious face, and a pink little bag in his hand that he smashed to the floor.  
I started coughing the powder and felt really sleepy and tired, as I fell to the floor slowly closing my eyes last thing I could see were footsteps coming towards me with someone whispering. "I'm sorry"

Heyo this is part 1 the next part will be tomorrow this is like a preview I guess anyway like or hate or death threat idk anyways till next time..

(Sorry Luke but I'm exhausted and I'll do it later you weaboo)

(I will edit right away just been caught up with school and shit it will look like somewhat I will try good grammar like I'm not doing right now hahaha...I'll try.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copycat trying to cut my manner. Watch your back when you can't watch mine


	8. Uchiha Gone Bad (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 wowsers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun dun

"I'm sorry"

"Brother..."

"Otouto"  
_________

"Sasuke...Sasuke...SASUKE!!!"

I jolt up from the floor, seeing Naruto all confused and worried. 'dobe?'

"Naruto what did i tell you! I told you not to wake him up!" A voice echoes from the living room, with footsteps coming close.

"S-Sorry I was just worried" he said a little frightened from it seems to be Minato's tone...wait Minato...

"Where.Is.Itachi" I say with seeing Minato walk by with his eyes widen.

"Sasuke...your eyes" Naruto says a little frightened still

Looking into the house mirror. With my eyes...Red with a little dot or something?

"Your first tomoe it seems"

A tomoe?

'this is the sharingan...'

"Wow that's so cool Sasuke gots a Sharingan awesome! Dad can I get one too?!" Naruto asks while jolting the air.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that Naruto. See the Uchiha carry the Sharingan. It's kind of like your little friend Hinata as she belongs to the Hyuga Clan that carries the Byakugan another dojutsu...why am I explaining this didn't you learn at school right?" He said calmly but the last part a little sternly.

"Oh um I must've dosed off that part haha" he says putting his shoulder to his rubbing his neck nervously with a dumb grin as well.

"Uh huh sure ...No ramen for a week"

"What no...I mean please don't"

"Not gonna work" 

"But Da-" he stopped once he got a glare sending him back guess the word but must trigger him.

"Fine" he pouted and walked to the kitchen angrily

"Anyways. we need to talk Sasuke."  
Minato says walking to the living room.

'talk..I need answers.'

With my eyes feeling like they shifted back to their original form, feeling a little dizzy with my fist clenched walked where Minato was waiting. 

"Naruto you better not being sneaking instant ramen in your room!" Minato shouted as he heard someone going upstairs, as I look up to see dobe carrying 5 of them while putting a finger to his mouth meaning to be quiet.

"I'm not I'm just paying respects towards them." While running up and probably hiding them.

"That boy" I heard Minato mumble while rubbing his temple that I can see a stress vein coming from.

"Where did he go Minato" I said bluntly feeling my fists clench through my muscle.

"I can't tell you that" he said putting his head down. 

"Why not!"

"Sasuke." He said a little firmly. probably to calm me down from his fearfulness.

A couple of seconds past when I felt my whole body shaking and in pain.   
'that bastard he left me'

"What did Itachi do to become a S Rank Criminal?" 

Minato looked at the floor for a second, sighing and looked up once again at me. 

"Do you remember what happened to your parents and clan?" He said sounding a little down.

"The Uchiha Massacre what about it?" I ask a little confused. 'why would he bring up that event?'

"Well...you and Itachi were the only sole survivors as I recall" 

"Yeah so what's your point." I say getting a little agitated 

"There's a reason why your still alive and so your brother was..." He stopped talking. Like he couldn't finish the sentence

"What do you mean a reason what were you about to say!" I scream getting up and banging my fists to the table.

"Responsible."

"..."

'Responsible...'

"Responsible for what ..." I ask with my body feeling sick and worried

"Responsible of the Massacre of The Uchiha Clan and... your parents death.

"....."

....no....no....NO!

"That's a lie he wouldn't he loved them he loved the whole clan! He loved me..." I scream in disbelief feeling so much anger and pain

"Otouto were the last ones"

"What do you mean where's mama and papa?" 

"They died." Those words widened my eyes wondering how can he say it with so much no emotion at all.

All I remember is not believing and struggling to breathe with giving all my tears on his shoulder. Clenching my fists making a vow who is responsible who killed my whole clan.

"What do we do now Itachi..." 

"We keep moving like us Uchiha do"

"Also why do you have a different eye?"

"What do you mean?" 

"it's a different symbol"

I see him in shock holding his hand over his eye like he was trying to hide it.  

"That's nothing just well let's say a upgrade." He said with a half smile.

'i should've suspect what was it

"Oooh when can I get it!"

He looked up to me with a serious face while the wind was blowing his hair to the moon.

"You must kill one of your loved ones."

With those words remembering those as he went in the darkness and went back into the house.  
______________________

"I'm telling you the truth Sasuke." Minato said coming up to my face with a serious look. He isn't kidding.

"Why..." Why would he do that....it's all lies!

"I can't tell you that. he told me to leave the truth in secrecy." He says looking down to the glass with a sort of frown and serious look.

I felt like my inner demons are about to take me over. My finger tips clenching my pants, feeling my nails almost digging in my skin. "Why?"

"I can't tell you I'm sorry..." 

"Aren't you the fucking Hokage can't you once do your fucking job and for once actually help this piece for shit Village!" 

I scream out. Making Naruto flinch and Minato surprised of my outburst.  
My voice hurting for how loud it was.

"Sasuke you need to calm down...take a deep breath" Minato says walking over to me

Calm down...calm down...calm down

Everyone tells me the same thing...

"I don't need to calm down. I hate you! I hate this Village! Where is my brother!" I scream with feeling close to tears but Uchihas most never show weakness.

"Sasuke your scaring me..." I look to see Naruto with eyes of fear like he seen a ghost.

I'm scaring the dobe...

"Goddamnit! I don't care you i hate you too! Because of you the hokage can't even focus on important issues always about Naruto! You Baka! You demon fox!"  
I shout with stopping realizing what i just said. With my eyes in shock and pure terror of what am i becoming....

I see Naruto in tears and looks at me in disbelief.

"Sasuke!" Someone shouts on my right  side. I look to see Minato with a pissed face the same when Naruto and I were In the office.

Naruto runs to his father in his arms. Crying all over his shoulder, with hearing loud tears. 

"Is it true...am I the reason why?"

"Of course not Fox. Sasuke is just angry I'll take care of it."

"Okay...Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Why does Sasuke have 2 dots now?"

"What do you mean?" 

"His eyes"

"Wait... where's Sasuke?"

"Sasuke!"  
________________

"When your ready...read the secret message underneath the Uchiha Hideout to know the truth."

"For what Itachi?"

"You'll learn soon Otouto"  
___________________________

I see more...I know more

You did it

That's what you wanted

Itachi

Your Dead.  
_______________

"Bring Sasuke back!"

"I will"

"Promise..."

"I promise."  
_____________

I'm sorry Mother and Father

I'm sorry Minato 

I'm sorry Leaf Village

I'm sorry...Naruto.

An Uchiha is going Bad.

Like or hate you know the usual gist here you go Luke enjoy that I guess you furry also others thanks for reading till next time.

"My my...what do I owe the pleasure to?"

"Hn. Long time no see"

"Why are you here?"

"To know the truth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooof


	9. I'll Bring You Back (III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 I assume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it lovely all alone?

"Sasuke I'll scream real loud...I don't want you to go!" A pink colored hair girl said, as she watches the young uchiha leaves his home. 

A breath of wind comes by blowing her hair up. She felt like he changed into something she never wanted him to be, unfortunately she had no say.

"Sakura thank you for everything" a voice with no turn backs or regrets.

"Sasuke..." A quick hit has her to fall her to the floor as the cherry blossoms Land on her face. A tear drop down her cheek as she enters a deep sleep.

The wind is still

The leaf is cut

A missing nin has disappeared out of plain sight...never to be seen or found ever again, unless that's what he thought.

A yellow flash comes by, trying to find the missing nin. But is unsuccessful instead of a uchiha he find a girl laying so peacefully on the floor, as she still has a sad expression on her face. He carried her to Tsunade and when she woke up, she told the entire story how she quotes "He's not the same Sasuke anymore"

Hearing others 

Spread different opinions of this whole ordeal.

"That bastard! I knew he was a enemy i want to dig my nails in him and bite his freaking head off!"  A wolf boy yells to the entire group

"Shut up Kiba your giving me a headache...what a drag I knew he was an ass but...to hurt Sakura what a cold blooded guy." 

"Guys...we shouldn't judge yet we don't know the true story." A shy girl mumbles out

"Hinata's right! Sasuke is not like that he's sweet and kind and loving" a girl with heart eyes obviously a yandere 

"Ino stop talking" a boy not showing his full face says 

"Shut up Shino no one likes you!"

"That may be true...but think about did we know Sasuke at all"

*Chomps chips*

"Don't talk about Shino like that Ino! and your right did we even know Sasuke at all?" 

They all have a hard time answering it and eventually gave up.

"How's Naruto doing with this?" 

"He's with Sakura and Kakashi right now." Shikamaru clarifies

"Team 7 is breaking apart...what if that happens to us as well." 

"You gotta be joking right? Were the best teams we will never turn against each other!" Kiba says with a grin

"Your right Kiba..." Hinata says

"Of course I am...how about we all go to Ichiraku on Me! We can sit together Hinata and Ino, Choji and Shika and Shino and I!" 

"Wait why me?" Shino says a little confused

"Um I don't know who cares! anyone down?" Kiba says trying to change the topic red-faced a little only Shikamaru can see through the act giving him a little wink.

"Free food hell yeah I'm down!" Choji blurts out. With everyone face palming themselves

As they were walking Hinata looked at the hospital behind them. With a sad expression "Naruto-Kun" while catching up with her friends.

___

"Naruto i ask one thing from you" a girl with no expression or happiness on her face says

"What is it Sakura?" A curious blonde spiked hair boy questions

"Please...please...bring Sasuke Back! Promise me you'll bring him back!"

"Sakura it's not that easy" a silver hair jounin says with a frown through this mask.

After a few seconds of silence. The boy rises and looks at the window with his hands clenched.

"Believe me Sakura I will bring him back I promise you that on my life!" He turns around with a grin and thumbs up, having the girl have a smile on her face with her tears quickly stopping. "Thank you Naruto"

Kakashi looks at the two students seeing something he hasn't seen for a long time as they remind him of two other people he use to know.  'rin...obito'  
_____

"Are you out of your mind Jiraiya!" A voice screams out from another Blonde head

"Minato it's the only way" Jiraiya tries to explain with care

"Your just going to take my son away from me for 2 years! How can I not be worried!"

"2 and a half years actually"

"No way absolutely no way I won't allow this! He's my son!...he's all I have left."

"Minato your going to have to let him go eventually. Listen your son has power and he's got himself into so many situations and he fixed them out"

"Don't remind me I had to go to an important trip and leave the Village to the 3rd only to have that Village ambushed by Orochimaru and then sand village to have him dead for risking his life to save the village when I should of!"

"Listen to yourself you can't blame yourself on that! He wouldn't want that neither would I your the Hokage Minato and you still act like a little kid  still!" Jiraiya lectures to Minato feeling ashamed for blurting out such things.

"I'm sorry but I can't let him go...I don't want him to get hurt...I don't want to leave him"

"Listen Minato the boy is going to have to feel pain and lost that's what a ninja is meant to be trained to control don't you remember what you told Kakashi when the other attack happened back again"

"I can't ever forget"

__

"I killed her...I couldn't protect her it's my fault I'm sorry I couldn't protect both of them! It's all my fault Sensei!"

"Let me tell you a story Kakashi"

"If it is how you met Kushina I'm not in the mood" 

"Of course not haha" 'do I really tell it that much'

"You see Ninja are suppose to have losts and pain it's to make them stronger and learn from it more to not let it get to them. After all a important thing of being a Ninja is to keep going on and make new things happen... protect the ones you care and love even though sometimes it doesn't work out just remember... they wouldn't want you to be crying now would they? No they want to see you grow to be a better ninja and person to accomplish and succeed that's why Obito gave you his eye. He wanted to see your wins and you growing stronger with his own eyes. Kakashi remember your not alone the entire village is your family like Rin and Obito were and how like I am as well."

"Thank you Sensei" 

"No problem Kakashi now let's go get some Ramen alright?"

"Okay"

_____

"Fine I allow you to...just Jiraiya go easy on him and keep him safe"

"You have my word Minato after all what kind of Godfather would I be if I let my Godson get hurt" he chuckled out with the both making plans.

_____

The gate wide open with everyone saying goodbyes as The young blonde and Toad sage getting ready to depart on a long journey for Naruto's training.

"Don't worry everyone I'll be back and I'll be stronger than ever and will not go back on my promise I'll bring him back than we can all eat ramen afterwards believe it!" Having the same dumb grin and thumbs up

"Good luck Naruto"

"Yes indeed"

"Things won't be the same without you goofball"

"We shall fight once you come back to see how strong you are!"

"I wish you the best Naruto"

"Me too Naruto-Kun!"

"Yeah good luck Naruto don't turn evil it would be such a drag..."

"We'll miss ya fox"

With all the teams coming by saying their goodbyes with Only one person that has to say goodbye

"Good luck little fox hope you pack all your things and don't cause trouble too much trouble for Jiraiya he's worse than me and be safe" wishing his son luck while squishing his entire body as the girls Awe and the boys roll their eyes.

"Dad you made your point your embarrassing me!" He squirms out trying to get out of his grip

"Good luck Kiddo" all he says watching as his son walks away with the toad sage. 

"Wait Naruto!" Someone shouts

While he turns around and sees Sakura running over a little shock 

"Yeah Sakura?"

She gives him a little box wrapped with cherry blossoms printed on the cloth. "I made this for you before you go. Good luck Naruto and I promise when you see me again I won't be dead weight for you or anyone else again."

"Oh that's right you asked Tsunade to train you right?" Jiraiya questions

"That's right I'm her new apprentice" she says cheerfully

"That's great Sakura and remember I will bring him back won't back out ever that's my ninja way!"

"Naruto..."

"Come on kid we gotta go gotta learn that new jutsu remember?"

"Oh right well bye everyone!"

As they went off to their long journey and it feels like two and a half years will be long for everyone. But that gives everyone the opportunity to change and evolve.

As an Arc ends

With our soon to be hero journeys off to work his hardest to bring his friend back and be the savior of the leaf village.

"Thank you Naruto."

"Look at our boy Kushina he's growing up to be what we envisioned"

'Sasuke...I swear on everything I will bring you back no matter how long it takes or you refuse I will bring you back no matter what.'

'Naruto...I'm sorry but like I said before an Uchiha is going bad from now on."

Arc 1 completed

Like or hate you know what I always say also here you go Luke enjoy also I saw my description and I'm going to kill you fluffing furry weeb! As for others glad you enjoyed or not enjoyed this piece of work till next time byeee

2 and a half years from now 

A shinobi will change the world

For now let's see what the others do 

For love and hate and friendship 

Fucking fillers!

Also question should I like switch the book title cause it's like so confusing idk I'll think about it if you can just tell me if I should or not that'll be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "take on meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"  
> *Applause*


	10. Howling for a Bug Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean I don't ship personally but whatever luke wants he receives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "at Least I got you in my head oh yeah"

"Damnit Choji don't eat all of it! Hinata's hasn't even had any"

"Oh it's okay I'm not that very hungry"' she says as she brushes it aside.

"Shikamaru back me up!"

"No can do wolf boy, you let him in his zone what'd I tell you about letting him in his zone"   
(This is a reference only the cool kids know haha)

"He's right Kiba you offered once again" a boy with his glasses shining as he looks up

"You too Shino...I thought I could count on you" Kiba mumbled a little sadly

"Bad choice" he said blantly

'jackass...'

"Does it matter that much Kiba" Ino questioned

"Agreed" a boy with white eyes and a stupid hairdo as well said.

"I guess not... anyways let's all eat I'll get more if we run out"

"Your a great person Kiba!" A Bruce Lee clone says with a fucking Mii looking ass eyes (I get triggered don't know why)

"Yeah I am aren't I?" Kiba smirks with a grin

"It feels so quiet without him here... usually he would order so many Kakashi would be broke afterwards." Tenten says as she breaks the silence.

"Yeah and he would argue with Sasuke and Sakura would be just love hearts for Sasuke."

"That bitch still thinks...oh wait no we're friends can't say that oops" Ino says fast at the last part

"Where is Sakura do you guys invite her?" Kiba asks

"She's training with Tsunade right now she won't give up one second taking a break not even two mins to talk just train. She really wants Sasuke to come back just like Naruto does." Ino explains.

"My dearest Sakura so confident and brave" Lee says as he was Romeo

"She really is, wanting to prove that she won't be dead weight I can see alot of improvements lately" Neji explains

"Not better than me though I can enter people's minds!" Ino stammers out. With everyone little annoyed

"Well I gotta get going need to do some mission for the Hokage such a drag..." Shikamaru yawns and gets up heading to the door.

"Alright gotta get going too Guy Sensei asked for us to do night training wish us luck" Tenten said with a frown

The group soon split into 3 all having something to do except for Kiba with him on top of a tree just staring into the bright stars.

'why does everyone have something to do...all I do is train and play with Akamaru...'

"Kiba what are you doing here?" A voice says making Kiba jolt up and lose his grip, almost falling to the floor. He looks up seeing Shino just observing the leafs and staring at him.

"What the hell Shino! You scared the living self out of me"

"Your alive aren't you?"

'smartass'

"What are you doing here Kiba?"

"I can ask you the same thing"

"Hinata was worried about you. she said you were acting really strange"

"What! Why does she mean by that?"  
'that little...'

"She's just looking out for the both of us." Shino said trying to make Kiba understand

"Yeah I guess so" Kiba mumbled hated admitting it.

"So furball you gonna answer my question or?"

"I'm not a furball you...weird bug guy!"

"Wow I'm in tears" Shino said sarcastically

'Bastard!'

"I like... looking at the stars helps me feel in peace and not stressed out"

"I see...it seems we somewhat have something in common"

"Same as me?" Kiba says a little shocked, with Shino nodding his head, having Kiba have a smile.

"Hey Shino...Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Kiba?"

"Do you hate me?"

"I wouldn't be here if I did. How that come up?'

"I feel like you get so annoyed or like you just think I'm some kind of idiot" Kiba says putting his arms to his legs covering his face.

"Well those are both true. But they don't make me hate you... they make you likeable. Why do you care what I think of you? You once said you don't care what anyone thinks of you."

"Likeable my middle name isn't it haha and I don't know I guess I care what my teammates think of me since we're always together in good or bad situations" Kiba says trying to make excuses as fast as he could.

"I guess that makes sense. But Kiba don't care what anyone thinks of you even me included...I think your a good person just a little annoying and very very much of a furball"

"Yeah thanks Shino" Kiba says half mad and happy

"Well how about we go get some snack on me"

"You don't have to pay for me"

"Yes I do. you already got us all Ramen and some Pork let me do a nice gesture"

Kiba nods and smiles with the two teammates walking off to get a snack for tonight. And Kiba being happy and sad for being with Shino tonight and also getting major friend zoned or at least he thought so.

To be continued...

Like or hate the usual gist for some reason luke ships em soooo here you go you furball. Also others thanks for reading and till next time byeee

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm just curious is it serious?"

**Author's Note:**

> Idk either


End file.
